Humans require an atmosphere of fresh air on a continuous basis. There are medical devices available to serve this purpose but they are cumbersome to carry around and use and are often very expensive. Even facial masks that people use to filter the air they are breathing are hot, cumbersome, and inconvenient to wear. The need for an atmosphere of fresh air is especially felt by people who have conditions like asthma or simply want to breathe cleaner air than the surroundings and currently do not have an inexpensive and convenient way to do so. It is an unfortunate and all too common experience that people have to breathe air from their surroundings that poses a threat to their health. Some examples of people in undesirable breathing situations include: passengers aboard a plane having to breathe air inside the passenger cabin and ending up with illness, discomfort, or other conditions that bother them; people who travel internationally and visit places with poor air quality; and people who go to places where smoking is allowed by law, such as a casino, but who do not smoke and end up inhaling second hand smoke which is very harmful.
Therefore, a need exists for novel atmosphere conditioning devices for improving the air which may be breathed by a user. There is a further need for novel atmosphere conditioning devices that will provide an opportunity to the user to breathe in significantly cleaner air very inexpensively. Finally, there exists a need for novel atmosphere conditioning devices which are not cumbersome or required to be worn by a user.